I Love You Both
by Olahomro
Summary: Ichigo, dear Ichigo. There just isn't enough of you for both Shuren and Kokuto...


Hey there my fellow Goofygoobers. This is gonna be a little story, no sexy time *cries*, and nothing too serious. Just weird sitting positions and maybe some fondling, face battling, hand-jobs , and blow-jobs.

Please kill me for writing such non-innocent things.

Like, seriously, please do it...

I also have this story on Wattpad. My username is: bleachybleach

0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0

It was a normal day in Hell, Ichigo had come to visit Shuren and see how Kokuto was doing. The definition of 'normal' had been discarded when they had sat down though. As usual when Ichigo had come to visit, they had a special seating arrangement that they always followed.

Since Ichigo visited everyday, the position would switch between the three males.

Today, Ichigo was sitting in Kokuto's lap, laying back with his head and upper-back in Shuren's lap. Shuren was playing with Ichigo's orange spiky hair while Kokuto was rubbing Ichigo through his pants, watching his arousal grow. Ichigo, who lay between the two, was moaning and lightly panting from the growing pleasure. Shuren leaned down and put his lips on Ichigo's slightly parted ones and slipped his tongue into his mouth to wonder around the wet cavern.

Ichigo moaned into the kiss from Kokuto rubbing him. Kokuto was beginning to unbutton Ichigo's pants when Ichigo's hips bucked up and hit Kokuto's hand. Ichigo moaned loudly into Shuren's mouth and Kokuto said, "I know, I know.." while unbuttoning Ichigo's pants once again. Once the pants were down to Ichigo's ankles, the white-haired male blew on the spot of Ichigo's boxers that was wet. Said male bucked his hips up and slightly broke the kiss with Shuren to moan.

Shuren started to slide his hands up and down Ichigo's chest and then stopped to rub the little pink erect buds on his chest. He started rolling them between his fingers and pinching every once in a while. Then he took one in his mouth and started sucking and nipping with his teeth. Ichigo was moaning loudly from both pleasures on body. Kokuto stopped blowing on Ichigo's erection and slowly pulled down the orangets boxers to reveal seven inches of throbbing red flesh. (A/N: kill me that was dirty..)

Ichigo gasped as the air billowed onto his hard length. Kokuto slid his hand around the member and began a slow pace that had Ichigo bucking into his hand to make him go faster. Kokuto looked up at Ichigo and smiled as he stopped stroking and traced the vein on the underside of said mans arousal. Ichigo once again jerked his hips up in pleasure and Shuren laughed around the nipple he was sucking, sending little vibrations straight to Ichigo's groin.

Shuren took his mouth off the now well wet bud and moved back to the moaning mouth that he oh-so loved. Once the two mouths were connected again, Shuren began to drink in Ichigo's moans and groans. When Kokuto was done tracing the vein on the underside of the orange-haired mans penis, he took the head in his mouth and Ichigo moaned loudly into the heated kiss he and Shuren were sharing. Slowly, Kokuto was taking the member into his mouth inch by inch, driving Ichigo crazy with his slow movements.

Finally, he had the entire member in his mouth and Ichigo was writhing in pleasure at the warm sensation around his penis. Kokuto started bobbing his head up and down on Ichigo's hard length, loving being able to pleasure his friend. Kokuto took the member out of his mouth and started kissing the head and down the underside. He then took it back in his mouth to suck more when Ichigo broke his kiss with Shuren and arched his back up and moaned very loudly while he came.

White ropes shot into Kokuto's mouth and he gladly swallowed it all, a lone string dribbled down his chin and Shuren leaned over and licked it off and pecked Kokuto on the lips and leaned down to also peck Ichigo on the lips.

"I love you guys" Ichigo said.

"I love you too" Shuren and Kokuto said at the same time.

0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0

omg, I'm a dirty person...

One time I was reading a story and they referred cum to 'white hot lava'

Sweet jesus. That's more accurate that frickey-frack

I hope you enjoyed! c:


End file.
